


A helping hand in handcuffs

by bellakanusti, KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkwardness, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Surprises, Volunteer Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes up with the idea that he wants to do something completely different, so he volunteers to visit inmates spending time in jail. This will be a mix of surprises, handcuffs, prisoners, seeing things different, angst, empathy, love, friendship and maybe the most important thing a man with green eyes he never thought he would see again.</p><p>Multi chaptered fic ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea to try and write a fic with another person, so when the amazing KrazyForKurtbastian wanted to this with me, we agreed to try it out.
> 
> Every chapter written from Kurt's side will be by Bellakanusti  
> And every chapter written from Sebastian's side will be by KrasyForKurtbastian
> 
> All mistakes are our own
> 
> In this Kurt and Blaine, broke up when Blaine cheated the first time.  
> Kurt lifes in NY now, the things in the TV serie, still happened, just with him being single.

Kurt

It was two weeks after Kurt Hummel had celebrated his 23th birthday, there haven't been a party or anything, only him going back to Lima.  
If he had stayed in the city he had probably been spending the evening in his bed alone watching a musical.  
Rachel moved from the city last year and if he had to be honest, he was happy for her and secretly glad for not have to deal with her diva tendencies all the time - _she could be a little too much._  
Santana and Brittany called from time to time, but they spend most of the time traveling around the world so he rarely saw them.  
Then there was Elliott, they had stayed in contact after Elliott moved to Europe and he had just learned that he would be back in NY next month, so at least he had that to look forward too.  
Surprisingly he had run into a couple of the old Warblers some months ago, Jeff and Hunter to be exact. The two men had moved here when Jeff and Nick had broken up - Who even knew they were an item?  
So now Jeff and Hunter lived together - just at friends - because Hunter swore he was still and always would be straight, though Kurt was sure had seen him check out both his own and Jeff’s ass on several occasions.

But yeah, that was about that.  
So he had traveled back to Lima and spend his 23th birthday with Burt and Carole and that was where the idea of a side job had come up.  
He had been volunteering before, back when he helped out with the The Peter Pan play, some years ago.  
He was on his last year at NYADA and it wasn't like he needed a job, he had money. After being bashed some years ago, he had gotten a good amount of compensation when the guys had been sentenced to jail.  
So that gave him the idea when Carole brought up the idea of him doing another volunteer job.  
Back in NY, he began his research and came up with the idea that he wanted to volunteer for visiting prisoners, not people who was in jail for cold blood murder or rape or any other things like that. But smaller crimes.  
And maybe that way he could influence people who may not be that supporting of LGBT rights, that there was another way to see things, that we all are humans and we are all equals.  
That way he could maybe prevent them to go out and bash another human and in the end maybe even change there whole sight on LGBT rights.

He had contacted several prisons and all gave him the same answer, that they would get back to him, but then a small person in NY actually said they thought the idea was great so after a small talk over the phone he got a meeting the following monday.  
There were some terms though.  
He wouldnt be informed what crime the prisoner was in for or anything at all actually, also what they talked about would be completely behind closed doors and it was up to the prisoner if he wanted to be part of this after the first visit.  
He was okay with that, so when monday came and he met the prison inspector and they agreed for him to come in on thursday for the first visit, he walked away from there with a smile on his lips and a good feeling.  
He didn't thought about that he would actually sit in front of a criminal, instead he saw this as a way to grow as a person and as an opportunity to maybe give something to another person.

____

Sebastian

Sebastian Smythe on the other hand couldn't wait for his 23rd birthday even though it was still months away. By then he'd be free, free of this hell hole, free of the horrendous grey coveralls that sufficed as his uniform and free of his over handsy bunk mate who too often in the early hours of the morning struggled to take no for an answer.

The last few years since leaving Dalton Academy had been rough for Sebastian especially since the accident in Columbus. He'd walked away with nothing more than a fractured humerus but would never ever forget that day. It was a Wednesday, no different from any other. He hadn't been drinking or texting or speeding. He'd done nothing out of the ordinary, nothing wrong. He was almost home, driving along the freeway just two miles from his exit when a burly man about his own age had raced out in front of his car unexpectedly. Sebastian played sport. He had incredible reflexes but even he had been left without the opportunity to brake. Greg, the police had said his name was, Greg Dokerman. Sebastian would remember that name for the rest of his days. Greg had died at the scene before the ambulance Sebastian had called could even arrive. Massive head injuries had been the cause of death. The victim's face, the crunch of metal crushing bone and the blood curdling screams that escaped the injured man before he lost consciousness all still haunted Sebastian's nightmares. His guilt and regret ate away at him.

As much as he hated prison and that was a lot he knew he deserved to be there. He'd showed honest remorse and his dad, an Ohio state's attorney had managed to get him a good deal considering the man had lost his life. Sebastian was doing four years in a minimum security facility, close to New York City where his family and friends could visit. They had too initially. Hunter, Jeff and Nick before their break up even Trent, Thad or Jon occasionally but as years went by visitors dwindled. People grew up, got busy or moved away. While Sebastian was stuck in the holding pattern that prison provided everyone he loved and cared about had moved on with their lives, leaving their old school friends behind, leaving Seb behind and alone. Only his parents visited now days and that was rare.

Seb filled most days studying medicine by distance education or working with his jailbird buddies in the prison kitchen. He baked bread, peeled potatoes for the masses or chopped veggies. He found it humiliating and beneath him but it was definitely better than some of the jobs outdoors. He didn't fancy braving the weather, especially the snow in winter so he didn't complain. He did his jail time quietly and cooperatively, doing his best to stay out of trouble and not ruffle feathers. He'd seen some of the beatings the difficult inmates got. He hoped to still be able to get laid when he left prison. He didn't want anyone smashing his pretty face.

He had a parole hearing coming up soon. He had high expectations to get out early. The solitude here was getting him down. He really was lonely which was why he'd very willingly put up his hand when his social worker had mentioned a new program being introduced to the facility. Apparently a volunteer would come to visit one on one on a regular basis to provide some companionship. Sebastian had no idea what kind of man would volunteer to do that for fun. He assumed they were probably assigned for community service. He was at rock bottom. He didn't really care either way. He had nothing to lose. He figured at the very least it would give him someone new to talk to.


	2. First look inside prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes to the prison for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Next chapter will be by KrasyForKurtbastian

He didn't really know what he had expected.  
Maybe a large closed off dark building?  
To be fair it wasn't everyday that you had the opportunity to see a prison from the inside, prisons where usually just something you drove or walked past and not really paid any attention too.

But now he was here and if it went well he would be coming here regularly for quite some time.  
The building was big, but inside it was a lot more than dark and closed off.  
He took the elevator up to the fourth floor and stepped out, he had been giving instruction to meet up with a police officer here.

He had never been in a prison before, only a courtroom. He remembered that very well though.  
It was a couple of years ago, when he had been going home from a dinner with Rachel, when he had heard screams from a side alley. When he had run to look what was wrong, he saw two guys kicking and spitting at someone laying on the ground, before he knew what he was doing he was running towards them yelling to leave the man alone.  
As he came closer he heard the words fargot and ass sucker, and almost panicked when one of the bullies looked up and threw him an evil smirk before nodding to his friend that there was two of them. Then a fist had connected with his cheek, before he could do anything and someone kicked him in the back.   
He got a punch in himself and managed to crawl over to the other man who was laying on the ground gasping for air.  
After some time two people saw what was happening and yelled at the two bullies which made them run, luckily someone must have called the police at some point because the next thing he remembers is the two men being carried away by two police officers and then it all went black from there.  
Two days later he woke up in the hospital, Elliott and his dad sitting beside him.  
The trial had begun a month later, taking a lot of energy and time from him. Luckily Elliott had been there supporting him and his dad had been there as much as he could, Carol too.

 

“Are you Kurt hummel?” A voice asked beside him, snapping him out of his thoughts, he turned around looking at the man who had addressed him.  
He was around his own age, blond hair and nice brown eyes, he was wearing a police uniform and from what Kurt could see it looked really nice on him.

“Yes, i’m Kurt.” He confirmed and shook the man's hand.

“Nice to meet you, Kurt.” The man gave him smile. “My name is Officer Peterson, but you can call me Jay.”

“Okay, Jay.” Kurt said.

“I assume the director already filled you in on the most important stuff, so I'm just going to repeat some of it, before you go in.”

Kurt nodded and followed Jay, over to a small office area.

“Here. You need to sign here and there. You agree, that all information you will hear when you enter that room will be between you and the person in there and nothing leaves the room.”

“Got it.” Kurt said and signed. “Will the room be wired?”

Jay chuckled “No, of course not. As i said all things in there will be between the two of you.

Kurt smiled and Jay began walking as he explained further.

“We have talked with the social workers who pointed out which of the prisoners who volunteered to do this will benefit most from this and we have found two persons who would fit great in.  
I must say, personally i think this is really big of you, most of the guys in here don't have many to talk with. Sure the ones who are in here for under a year get visits from families and such, but those who are here longer than that. Well let's just say that with time the visits can be counted on one hand alone.” Jay explained and locked up a large door.

“What are the most common crimes in here?” Kurt asked and stepped inside the hallways, while Jay locked the door after them.

“It’s mostly smaller crimes, like robbery, smaller violence, stolen cars and stuff like that. Sure we have some other things too, but that's the main ones.”

They stopped in front of s white door. “This is it.” Jay said and pointed at the door.

“Wow. Okay.” Kurt said and sized the door up.  
Suddenly he felt a little nervous.

“If you need anything in there, there is red button beside the door, just push that and one of us, probably me will come as fast as possible. Also you get this.” Jay held up a bracelet with a green button. “This is a security bracelet. You push this button if you feel like you're in any danger.” 

“Danger…. Why would i be in danger?” Kurt asked, as Jay pushed the door open.

“You probably won’t. But don't’ forget this is a prison after all..” Jay said.

Kurt nodded and stepped inside.  
The door closed behind him.

He was the only one in the room, so he took his time to look around.  
There was a table in the middle with four chairs and a small brown couch on the left. The walls painted in light grey, naked, no pictures.  
He wondered if this was how the prison cells looked like? Cold and lifeless?

There were a sound of keys, from outside and he felt his stomach flip with felt a mix of excitement and nervousness. He didn't know what to expect? Which kind of person would walk through that door in a couple of seconds?  
Would it be someone old? Someone his age?  
What would the person expect from him?  
Would they click and began talking right away?  
Or would there be extremly silence?

The click of the lock sounded.

Kurt looked at the door, then back to the couch and over at the table.  
Should he stand or go sit down?

The door handle turned

Should he greet the man when he came in?  
Should he tell him his full name or just his first name?

The door opened and a man stepped in, he had grey overalls on and a blue shirt.  
He looked around his age.

“You two will be here for an hour, then i will get back to you guys.” Jay said and nodded to Kurt. 

“Thanks.” Kurt said and let his eyes drift to the other person.

Jay smiled and closed the door, followed by the sound of the key locking it afterwards.

Kurt took a careful step towards the guy, standing right beside the door, his face down, so Kurt couldn't really see his eyes.

“Hi. My name is Kurt.” He said and held out his hand.

The guy looked like he nodded, before he looked up and took a hold of Kurt’s hand, his green eyes looking into Kurt’s blue ones.


End file.
